


Forbidden Friendship

by PencilShrub



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilShrub/pseuds/PencilShrub
Summary: A normal day out hunting leads Arthur into an unlikely friendship.





	Forbidden Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by an author who does not yet have an account but gave me permission to post it here, please comment if you like and they will keep writing! (Potential serialization)

“C’mon boah, not much further” Arthur pleaded with his horse, but his otherwise trusty equine friend refused to take another step. “Have it your way then” he spat as he dropped the reins and climbed down from the Shire. He unholstered his rolling block rifle from the saddle and began hitching the horse to the closest tree. “I’ll be back soon…… hopefully with a buck.” 

Arthur made his way up the west side of the river, the cold morning air blowing off the Owanjila lake, he kept his eyes peeled for any and all movement in the trees. He came up over the hill and spotted a buck through the tall grass, he tried to remain as quiet as possible as he knelt and began aiming down the sights. He lined up his shot and held his breath, when suddenly the buck turned its head and sprinted into the hinterland. 

“Damnit.” He whispered to himself as he began lowering his gun, but before he could; he heard a paralyzing roar, and a massive grizzly tackled him to the ground. Arthur felt the sharp claws pierce through his leather jacket with ease, and dig into his flesh. The monster yelled another deafening roar into Arthur’s face, and he tried to pull away from the hot stench of the bear’s jaws. The creature then opened its mouth and Arthur clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the end, but he then heard a loud CRACK and felt the bears gigantic body fall limp on top of him. The giant’s head pressed against Arthur’s and amidst the fur and drool, he saw a barrel sized bloodied stone fall onto the grass beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief, and passed out from the pressure of the slain beast weighing down on his injured torso.

 

Arthur woke to the echo of water dripping, and total blackness. He felt around and found himself in a makeshift bed of leaves and branches, his wounds bandaged with strips of animal pelt and twine, Arthur tried to sit up but the pain was too intense. “Hello?” He yelled, unsure of what had happened. No response. He used what little energy he had left to yell again “Hello! Anybody in here?” and only heard the echo of his own voice ring out into the black cave around him. He began to panic, thoughts began racing through his head. “Was this Murfree territory? Am I the next victim?” His mind raced with possibilities. Arthur felt naked without his weapons, alone in a dark cold cave. He tried to calm himself, after all; his life was saved, his wounds were tended to, and he was not tied up or caged. He lay in the bed running through his thoughts, when he heard loud, bare feet slapping the stone floor in long heavy, and increasingly close steps. 

“Who’s there?!” He shouted with authority. A raspy, heavy voice murmured “You need food. Get strong.” As a slab of raw venison was dropped in Arthur’s lap. “Eat.” Arthur was frozen with fear; the voice was unlike any voice he’d ever heard. It was speaking softly, yet the gravity of the sound was so strong Arthur could feel the bass hum through his body. He tried to get a look at the speaker, but couldn’t see anything through the darkness. He knew the stranger was still there however, as he could hear deep breaths. Arthur picked up the meat and took a bite, he didn’t usually eat raw meat but he was in no position to make requests. He chewed slowly and took a long swallow. There was silence for a moment before Arthur heard the large footsteps walking away. Arthurs eyes moved rapidly as he continued eating the meat, sweating and alone, he was truly vulnerable. 

 

Arthur woke up the next morning, and much to his pleasure, some sunlight had made its way into the end of the cave. Arthur could now gauge his surroundings, which gave him some confidence. He turned away from the light and saw a pile of bones in the corner, some animal pelts in a hollowed log and red scribblings on a wall that he couldn’t begin to decipher. The sight of the bones gave him great fear. Was he the prisoner of an angry Indian tribe? Arthur used all the strength he could muster and sat up in the bed, his wounds inflamed with pain, and just as he attempted to stand the searing agony forced him to lay down again. 

Arthur’s eyes moved over to the light and he saw the shadow of a large figure. “What is going on here? Who are you?” He cried with anger in his voice. 

“You rest. You are ok” the figure said calm and slowly. 

“Just tell me who you are!” Arthur yelled. The shadow backed away from view. “Tell me who you are and where you’ve brought me God damn it!” Arthur yelled with more anger than before. It was no use, he was alone yet again, sweat dripping from his forehead, he closed his eyes and accepted that he had no power here. 

 

Arthur managed to sleep for most of the day, and once the sun had set and the cave returned to darkness, he heard the familiar slap of the heavy footsteps coming towards him. He felt another piece of raw meat dropped on his torso, and heard a bucket of water sloshing around as it was placed down beside his bed. The stranger turned around and walked off. Arthur lifted the meat to his mouth and began eating his meal. Arthur knew he needed to get back to Horseshoe Overlook, the gang must have been worried sick about him. He decided that next morning he would force himself to escape, at any cost.

The next morning came around, and Arthur patiently waited until he was sure the cave was empty. “Hello?” he called out periodically, but no one responded. Now was the time. Arthur sat up from his bed, and lifted himself up to his feet. The pain was intense, but he had to carry on. Arthur walked towards the light and found the exit. Before he stepped out, he turned to his right and saw another tunnel in the cave. He turned back to the exit and hit his foot against a bone on the cave floor, and it rattled as it rolled away from him. Then, Arthur realized he was not alone. He heard two feet slap the floor down the tunnel, and Arthur knew it was time to make his exit. He hobbled out of the cave, and squinted as the sun shined in his eyes. He limped down onto the grass and felt a sharp pain in his chest as his healing wounds began to tear from the movement. He fell forward on the ground and rolled over onto his back as he tried to regain his strength. He slowly opened his eyes and his stomach sank. He saw a gigantic, 12-foot-tall humanlike creature standing in front of him, completely covered in thick brown hair from head to toe. The monster had flared nostrils, a long thick brow, huge dark brown eyes staring into his.  
Arthur was speechless. He instinctively reached for where his gun used to be, and felt around for anything he could use to defend himself. The beast continued to stare at him, with a melancholy defeated look in its face. “…...What are you?” Arthur said softly, his voice shaking with fear. 

“I am no harm” 

Arthur had a flashback to a book he had read to young Jack back in Blackwater “BIGFOOT: THE APE MAN” Arthur looked at the creature and said “Big….. Bigfoot?” as he desperately tried to make sense of the situation. 

“Some have call me that” the creature responded. “You not well. Go back sleep.” 

Arthur tried lifting himself up, and collapsed on the ground. The ape man lifted Arthur up with ease and carried him back to the cave.

 

A week passed. Arthur hadn’t caught another glimpse of the ape man, only ever hearing him when he was brought his daily meal. Arthur had spent the last few days half anticipating to be finally eaten by the monster, but that had not happened. Arthur decided today he would try again to leave. He got out of bed and walked to the end of the cave, it was a cool morning and he tried to get an idea of where he was. The forest was thick with trees, and he saw no sign of his horse, or even a path to ride on. Arthur breathed the morning air and tried to relax his tense muscles. He heard footsteps behind him as the yeti approached. “Horse scared off” The beast said softly. 

“My horse?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes. Big white horse. Yours?” He questioned. 

“Yeah that’s ol’ Dan. He always was a scaredy cat” Arthur said with a smile.

“Big horse. Small man.” The giant said, as it attempted a smile.

Arthur looked behind him and found a tree stump to sit down on. He looked off into the trees and scratched his neck. He turned to the bigfoot and finally said; “Thank you. For saving my life and all.” The beast stood and nodded. 

“Bear bad. Bear been eating my food” Arthur nodded. Arthur was amazed he was communicating with this beast, he thought to himself he must be dreaming. 

“So,where’d you uh…. Learn to speak English?” The creature stared off and said 

“James. Human like you. He was friend long ago.” The creature let out a small sigh. “James was good to Barry” Arthur tried to piece together what the creature was saying   
“And who’s Barry?” 

“Me Barry. James give me name.” Arthur nodded again and looked off, processing everything the fantastical beast said. 

“Where is this James?” 

The bigfoot dropped it’s head down. “James gone. He come visit often, many years. Then one time he never come back.” Arthur felt sorry for Barry. He knew what it was like to feel alone. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Barry. My name is Arthur. I’m going to come back to visit you.” 

Barry looked up and smiled subtly. “That good. Thank you” Then, a worried look filled Barry’s face. “No tell anyone about Barry. They kill all of us. There was many, now there is just Barry.” 

Arthur acknowledged he couldn’t possibly tell anyone about this experience or it could be detrimental. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” 

Barry smiled again and stood up straight. “Go this way, keep walk. You see path to Strawberry. Not far.” 

Barry reached behind a log and handed Arthur his rifle and pistol. Arthur re-equipped his shooting irons and began walking down through the trees and glanced back to Barry. “I’ll see you again soon!” Arthur began his trek through the forest, his mind buzzing with amazement at the unbelievable event he’d just had.

He walked for half an hour before finding the path to strawberry. By this time the sun was beginning to set. Arthur was walking along the path when he heard a wagon bumping along the dirt road. “Hey mister! Can you give me a ride?” 

The wagon stopped, and a rancher yelled down to him “You look in a bad way mister, hop on I’m headed into town.” Arthur climbed aboard and rode to Strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! First story from this author.


End file.
